Computer systems are currently in wide use. Many computer systems present forms for user interaction.
By way of example, some such computer systems include business systems. Business systems can be enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems, customer relations management (CRM) systems, line-of-business (LOB) systems, among others. These types of business systems often include hundreds or even thousands of forms that are presented to various users in different roles. Each form may have many different fields, into which the users enter data.
Users often perform data entry in these types of forms, using the keyboard (hardware or virtual or a keypad) as their basic means of inputting data. Such users also often use key-based navigation to navigate among the various fields on the forms. For instance, in some applications, when a form is displayed, the user can navigate forward through the fields by using the tab key. The user can navigate backward through the fields by using shift-tab. The order of navigation is hard-coded. That is, when the cursor is in one field, and the user actuates the tab key, the cursor automatically navigates to a next field and the order of the fields that the cursor navigates to (the field sequence), with each actuation of the tab key, is hard-coded. Thus, every time the user actuates the tab key, the navigation takes the user to the next default field.
However, different users may have different roles within a computing system. Yet, those different users may be presented with the same form. Because the users have different roles, it may be that some fields are mandatory for one user, but they can normally be left empty for another user. Therefore, even if a given user repeatedly enters data in the same fields of a form, the user may have to repeatedly actuate the tab key to skip unused fields. In addition, the field sequence in which a user enters data may vary from user-to-user. Thus, even if two users have the same role for the same organization, they may enter data into the fields of a given form using a different field sequence.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.